<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La puerta entreabierta by crybabycatboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717585">La puerta entreabierta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabycatboy/pseuds/crybabycatboy'>crybabycatboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Reunion Sex, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabycatboy/pseuds/crybabycatboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Black Jackals y los Schweiden Adlers piden a Atsumu que vaya en busca de Kageyama y Hinata para ir a cenar todos, y tras dar con ellos, también descubre algo nuevo sobre sí mismo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La puerta entreabierta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El pasillo estaba vacío, todo el mundo debía estar fuera, al fin y al cabo era viernes por la noche y aquella planta, tan solo ocupada por equipos cuyos nombres ambos conocían quedó desierta tras un largo día de entrenos. Eran jóvenes y la noche también.</p>
<p>Tan solo se oían sus pasos y sus respiraciones agitadas mientras intentaban alcanzar la puerta de la habitación de Kageyama.</p>
<p>Lo habrían conseguido hacía ya tiempo si no dejaran de empujarse el uno al otro contra la pared para besarse una y otra vez.</p>
<p>Pero es que Hinata no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que tras reñirle Kageyama le daba la espalda, sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo desde su largo cuello hasta sus pantorrillas y no podía hacer otra cosa que echarse sobre él.</p>
<p>"¡Hinata!" gruñó una vez más Kageyama, a la vez que éste sujetaba su cadera y apretaba su pecho contra él. El frío de la pared poco hacía para calmar el sofoco que éste sentía, por muchas veces que le regañara y le dijese que alguien podría verles y que debía parar. Y de nuevo no fue capaz de pararle los pies al pelirrojo. Dejó que sus manos agarrasen sus nalgas a la vez que se perdía en su boca.</p>
<p>Por encima de la ropa de deporte era muy fácil sentir los músculos de la espalda de Hinata. En las fotos en que le había visto durante aquellos años no se apreciaba lo fornida y ancha que ésta se había vuelto, ni tampoco la fuerza con que ahora podía levantarle del suelo.</p>
<p>- ¿Queda mucho para llegar? - jadeó Hinata con impaciencia, colando la mano bajo la camiseta de Kageyama, apretando su baja espalda contra sí mismo.</p>
<p>- Idiota - gruñó el otro, antes de mirar a la puerta de la que tan solo les separaba un extintor colgado de la pared - Es ésta misma.</p>
<p>- ¿¡Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! - exclamó Hinata dejándole ir por completo y saltando hacia ella, mientras Kageyama se daba un segundo para suspirar, aún apoyado contra la pared.</p>
<p>- ¡Pues porque no me dejaste hacerlo! -  gruñó, quizás demasiado alto, porque el pelirrojo puso una mueca y miró a su alrededor, por si alguien aparecía.</p>
<p>- ¡Cállate y abre! - exclamó en susurros, gesticulando hacia la puerta.</p>
<p>Con un nuevo suspiro, avanzó con paso lento hacia el otro, deleitándose al ver su obvia impaciencia. Quizás fue aquello lo que hizo que fuera descuidado y que dejara de lado sus costumbres, y la llave con la que abrió la puerta no volvió para cerrarla, quedándose en el escritorio de la habitación. Pero a ninguno de los dos les preocupó en aquel momento. Hinata ni siquiera comentó sobre la habitación, sobre lo bonita que se veía la luz del atardecer reflejada en sus paredes, en que el diario de jugadas de Kageyama estaba abierto sobre el escritorio o de que la cama estaba sin hacer. Estaba demasiado extasiado, besando a Tobio otra vez, pensando en todo el tiempo perdido, en las veces que había fantaseado con aquel momento. Ni siquiera se preguntaba si el otro sentía lo mismo. Estaba demasiado abrumado por el tacto de su pelo, fino y sedoso como lo recordaba, por sus manos abarcando su cuello y perdiéndose en su nuca, haciendo que su vello se erizara.</p>
<p>Kageyama se sentía torpe de nuevo al besar a Hinata, pero<br/>
de la mejor manera posible. Sus labios suaves y carnosos se sentían igual que años atrás, pero su destreza hacía que lo que se revolvía en su interior lo hiciera con más fuerza. Estaban tan absortos en devorarse el uno al otro que ambos se asustaron cuando Hinata se cayó de culo en la cama.</p>
<p>Su jovial risa enterneció a Kageyama, que al fin pudo tomarse un momento para admirar los tintes naranjas y morados del atardecer bañando su piel bronceada. Suspiró mientras daba un paso hacia delante y pasó la mano por su pelo, más corto de lo que lo había sentido nunca entre sus dedos.</p>
<p>Hinata cerró los ojos mientras tanto, sujetando su muñeca para besar la palma de su mano antes de volver a sujetar su cintura. Su mirada captó la cama al otro lado de la habitación y mientras colaba la mano bajo la camiseta de Kageyama, le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara:</p>
<p>- ¿Con quién compartes habitación?</p>
<p>Éste miró hacia atrás un segundo antes de encoger los hombros y decir "Ushijima".<br/>
Hinata alzó las cejas y mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el torso de Kageyama le preguntó con la misma sonrisa :</p>
<p>- ¿Y crees que le importará lo que vamos a hacer?</p>
<p>A ésto Tobio bufó y le dio un empujón en la cabeza antes de gruñir:</p>
<p>- Idiota, no tiene por qué enterarse de nada. No es como si fueramos a hacerlo en su cama - murmuró, pasando la mano por el pelo de Hinata. No podía dejar de hacerlo, aunque no sabía por qué.</p>
<p>Shouyo rió suavemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y levantar la camiseta de Kageyama. Empezó a besar su abdomen, y no tardó demasiado en tener libre acceso a todo su torso, pues el mismo Kageyama se quitó la camiseta. Desde abajo, se podía ver más claramente lo sonrojado que estaba y Hinata esperaba que lo estuviera aún más mientras sus manos acariciaban su trasero y poco a poco se deslizaban bajo sus pantalones. </p>
<p>Pero pronto eso dejó de ser suficiente para los dos. Kageyama se libró de los zapatos de ambos y tumbó a Hinata sobre la cama de un empujón antes de cernirse sobre él para equilibrar la balanza y quitarle la camiseta sin muchas ceremonias. Aunque sí se permitió unos segundos para admirar el cuerpo con el que la recién adquirida adultez había proveído a Hinata. Pasó la mano por su pecho, más ancho que la última vez que lo había recorrido, más voluminoso y definido. No pudo hacer otra cosa que inclinarse a besarlo mientras sus dedos palpaban donde debían estar sus costillas, sintiendo como se estremecía bajo sus labios.</p>
<p>Hinata exhaló un pequeño gimoteo, al sentir los labios de Kageyama cerrarse sobre uno de sus pezones. Sus manos se cerraron a la vez sobre su cintura. La punta de sus dedos encontraron el camino bajo el elástico de sus pantalones y pronto la presión de éstos empezó a frustrar al joven.</p>
<p>Sin dejar que abandonara su regazo, Hinata se incorporó y con Kageyama más levantado sobre él, sus manos no encontraron más obstáculos. Pudo abrirlas y llenarlas de la piel y la carne de Tobio, el cual sujetaba sus hombros y suspiraba con los labios húmedos, entreabiertos.</p>
<p>No sabía si debía ceder a sus deseos y quitárselos, fue Kageyama el que se alejó lo suficiente como para sentarse en la cama y deslizar tanto el pantalón como el calzoncillo hasta que encontraron su sitio en el suelo junto a la cama.</p>
<p>Hinata quedó arrodillado cerca suyo, expectante, admirando la expresión sonrojada de Kageyama. ¿Estaba nervioso? Pensaba que ya habían pasado por aquello años atrás.</p>
<p>Le sonrió gentilmente antes de decir "¿Te da vergüenza?'" lentamente gateando hacia él.</p>
<p>- ¡No! -  exclamó Kageyama, con el ceño fruncido. Pero enseguida relajó los hombros y reflejó la sonrisa de Hinata -. Pero... No sé por qué me recuerda a la primera vez.</p>
<p>Ambos rieron, seguramente recordando lo incómodo que fue, lo nervioso que estaban ambos, lo torpe que eran.</p>
<p>- Bueno, es como si fuera la primera vez - sonrió Hinata, ya frente a Kageyama, que se inclinó hacia su rostro.</p>
<p>- La primera vez en mucho tiempo - murmuró, antes de besar suavemente los labios de su amigo, que a gatas aún los tumbó de nuevo en la cama.</p>
<p>Sus pechos desnudos encajaban a la perfección, igual que el cuerpo de Hinata sobre el de Kageyama. Sin saberlo compartían los recuerdos de sus primeros besos en el gimnasio, cuando uno no sabía donde poner las manos y el otro deseaba saber más. Seguían siendo aquellos mismos muchachos, pero ahora no se avergonzaban de las demandas y reacciones de sus cuerpos, que conocían tan bien.</p>
<p>A diferencia de aquella primera vez, Hinata no tuvo que seguir las instrucciones de Kageyama para que su mano se deslizara entre sus piernas. Sabía cómo se sentía, y sabía que tenía su permiso para acariciarlo, sentir toda su forma, su calidez y su humedad. Suspiró trémulamente sobre su oído, excitado por su olor y su tacto, lo notaba tierno y carnoso, y jadearon al unísono al sentir la facilidad con que sus dedos se deslizaban en su interior.</p>
<p>Sus cuerpos entrelazados se movían a la vez, hechos una maraña de abrazos, besos y jadeos.</p>
<p>La luz de la habitación se volvía más roja a cada instante, tiñendo sus pieles de carmín, así que a Hinata no le extrañó que Kageyama se viera colorado cuando le pidió que se levantara para quitarle los pantalones.</p>
<p>No pudo evitar dejar ir un pequeño gemido acelerado al sentirse libre de la presión de la ropa y seguramente él también se veía colorado al estar expuesto a Kageyama. Ahora entendía lo que quiso decir antes. La intensidad de la mirada de su amigo y amante hacía sentir a Hinata abrumado y deseado como pocas cosas o personas le habían hecho sentir en su vida.</p>
<p>Tobio tragó saliva mientras se acercaba. No sabía si nunca sería capaz de decírselo a Hinata, desde luego no en aquel momento, pero lo cierto era que lo recordaba más pequeño.</p>
<p>Por suerte la voz de Shouyo rompió aquel pensamiento y trajo a Kageyama de vuelta con un "Tengo condones en la cartera".</p>
<p>- ¿Los compraste de camino aquí? - sonrió con malicia el moreno, avivando los colores en las mejillas de su amigo, a lo que rió, antes de abrazar su cuello y besarle de nuevo.</p>
<p>Rodaron por la cama hechos un nudo, entre besos y caricias, entre roces y empujones. Kageyama jadeaba cuando el miembro de Hinata frotaba el suyo, y Hinata gimoteaba cada vez que las manos de Kageyama agarraban con fuerza sus nalgas o sus dientes se hundían en su pecho. Desde luego aquellos años habían definido más sus gustos y conocimientos y ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para saber qué significaban los diferentes sonidos que proferían. Y aquello estaba muy bien, pero ambos se impacientaban y ambos querían tomar la iniciativa.</p>
<p>- ¡Hinata! - gruñó Kageyama, agarrándole por los hombros - ¡Si no me dejas agacharme o te quedas quieto, no puedo...!</p>
<p>- ¡Déjame hacerlo a mí primero! - exclamó Hinata, quitándose las manos de Kageyama, agarrando sus hombros ésta vez, para tumbarlo sobre la cama  - Sé que te gusta ser el que toma las decisiones, pero déjame empezar a mí, ¿vale?</p>
<p>El chico moreno y sorprendido apoyó lentamente la nuca en la cama. Se sonrojó, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo tras hacer caso a Hinata, quien sonrió y le besó antes de murmurar "Gracias".</p>
<p>- Cállate…- gruñó Kageyama, antes de sonreírle de medio lado. Una sonrisa que pronto desapareció, tan pronto como la lengua de Hinata rozó su piel.</p>
<p>Hacía tiempo que soñaba con probarle de nuevo. En sus fantasías, Hinata pensaba en Kageyama sentado sobre él mientras se satisfacía solo en su habitación. Pensaba en el calor que irradiaba y que ardía en su lengua, en como su punta luchaba por entrar y en cómo Tobio gemía al cerrar él sus labios sobre el final de su erección. Pero entonces no era un sueño ni una fantasía. Tenía sus manos agarrando su pelo corto por la nuca, sus piernas temblando a su alrededor y su olor embriagándole.</p>
<p>Shouyo...</p>
<p>Era su nombre. Su nombre dicho por él otra vez, uno que siempre había sido reservado para ocasiones que aún desconocía qué las hacía especiales.</p>
<p>Succionó con suavidad, felando mientras gemía de forma melosa y abrazaba sus piernas. Sus respiraciones prácticamente iban acompasadas, con el cuerpo de Kageyama acompañándolas excepto cuando jugueteaba con la punta de la lengua sobre él. Entonces sus temblores les hacía perder el control a ambos.</p>
<p>Tobio llamó su nombre de nuevo, incorporándose, y buscando sus labios, sin importar cuán mojados estuvieran. Distrayendo con aquellos besos a Hinata, lo echó sobre su espalda en la cama "Ahora me toca a mí", sonrió maliciosamente.</p>
<p>- ¡Eh, pero...! - empezó a quejarse el pelirrojo.</p>
<p>Pero su mente colapsó en cuanto la boca de Kageyama le rodeó. Se rindió sin mucha batalla, dejó que Tobio se vengara de él.</p>
<p>Éste se deleitaba con lo vocal que su amante era. Recorría su largo con la lengua antes de llevárselo a la boca con un lánguido gemido de satisfacción, mientras le miraba con obscenidad. Hinata le devolvía la mirada con los ojos vidriosos y la cara completamente colorada. Era tan hermoso como adorable y no pudo evitar incorporarse para besarle con hambre, la misma con la que lo recibió su amor.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Atsumu refunfuñaba para sí mismo mientras se abría el pasillo ante él. ¿Por qué tenía que ir ÉL precisamente a buscar a aquellos dos a la habitación de Kageyama? Aunque la euforia del partido aún alegraba su corazón e hinchaba su ego, no le apetecía estar en su compañía y menos a solas y menos en su habitación. ¿Y si Hinata no estaba con él? Entonces tendrían que ir a buscarles juntos y tendría que estar a solas con él. Era lo último que le apetecía. Lo único que quería era una generosa cena y una cerveza fría.</p>
<p>Suspiró y miró de nuevo el número de la habitación que le habían dicho por el móvil. No tardó en llegar y en sus últimos pasos hasta estar frente a la puerta estuvo debatiéndose si llamar a la puerta o si darse la vuelta y decirle a los demás que no había nadie. No supo muy bien porqué, pero su decoro quedó de lado, quizás por su mal humor y abrió la puerta sin llamar antes.</p>
<p>Todo sucedió muy rápido. Apenas un par de segundos.</p>
<p>Atsumu miraba de nuevo su mano sosteniendo el picaporte, con los ojos como platos. ¿Sorprendido? ¿Confuso? ¿Alarmado? No sabía cómo calificar sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>Cuando le dijeron que fuera a buscar a Kageyama no pensaba en que encontraría a Hinata. A Hinata tirado en la cama. A Hinata claramente recibiendo una mamada de alguien a quien no alcanzó a ver. La cara de Atsumu ardía.</p>
<p>Acercó la oreja con cuidado a la puerta. No escuchó palabras, así que no debía de haberle visto. ¿Con quién estaba Hinata? Atsumu se hacía una idea, pero la esquina del guardarropa ocultaba la mitad de la cama donde la otra persona se encontraba gratificando a su amigo.</p>
<p>La mente de Atsumu era como un avispero agitado, lleno de pensamientos y preguntas que empezaban a marearle. Aún estaba allí de pie, con la mano en la puerta, que seguía abierta. Ignorando todas las voces que le gritaban que no lo hiciera, abrió una rendija que apenas medía un par de centímetros, para acercar la oreja y escuchar.</p>
<p>Ésta se puso colorada mientras a ella llegaban los jadeos y gemidos de Hinata. Su voz tintada de placer no le era desconocida, también habían tenido sus momentos el pelirrojo y él. Pero la naturaleza de Atsumu le hacía querer saber quién era la otra persona, e ignorando los posibles peligros y consecuencias de sus acciones, abrió la puerta un poco más y miró.</p>
<p>Alcanzaba a ver a Shouyo, su piel brillaba entre el sudor y el color del crepúsculo. Sus brazos desaparecían tras la pared blanca de la esquina del guardarropa, probablemente sujetando a la persona que se encontrara con él. Ésta estaba demasiado ocupada como para hacer sonar su voz, pero aun así Atsumu afinó sus oídos ante la posibilidad de poder discernir si era una femenina o masculina. Nunca le había parecido que a Hinata le interesaran sus fans de aquella manera, era más bien de aquellos que se emocionaban y se ruborizaban ante los elogios y los piropos. Lo cierto es que resultaba adorable, y sin él quererlo, los recuerdos de los momentos así que compartieron vinieron a atormentarle.</p>
<p>Siempre había sido algo casual. Normalmente cuando salían a cenar y la noche se alargaba y volvían a sus habitaciones tarde y levemente intoxicados. Atsumu solía ser el que lo empezaba, especialmente si pasaba tras un partido. No podía evitar que el talento y el poder de Hinata en la cancha le atrajera, y ser el que lo elevaba a las alturas a las que el joven llegaba emocionaba a Atsumu. Además, Hinata siempre le había parecido muy mono.</p>
<p>La mente de Miya volvió al presente al ver cómo Hinata se incorporaba y besaba a aquella otra persona. Pero entonces vio su piel, mientras una mano pálida de dedos largos subía por el brazo de Hinata y se perdía en su pelo. Atsumu reconoció esas manos enseguida, y arrugando la nariz, se dio cuenta de que no le extrañaba y pensó que debía haberlo sabido antes.</p>
<p>Era el único que tenía tanta historia con Hinata. Y bueno, también era su habitación, era a quien él había ido a buscar en un principio.</p>
<p>- Espera - murmuró Hinata, bajando los pies de la cama para alcanzar sus pantalones y sacar su cartera. La cara de Atsumu se encendió como una tea al verle completamente desnudo y tan erecto. Agradeció haber escogido unos vaqueros apretados para llevar a la cena.</p>
<p>Entonces Kageyama entró en su limitado campo de visión. Su palidez contrastaba sobre la piel del más moreno, con sus manos sujetando su cintura, besando su espalda mientras el otro sacaba unos preservativos de la cartera, que abandonó en el suelo sobre los pantalones de donde habían salido.</p>
<p>- Déjame ponértelo - dijo el más alto mientras bajaba de la cama.</p>
<p>Entonces la cara de Atsumu, donde luchaban la vergüenza, la envidia, y la preocupación de ser descubierto, quedó monopolizada por la sorpresa. La gente trans no le era desconocida, la mitad de sus compañeros lo eran y por ello había dedicado tiempo a informarse y a hablar con ellos, pero aun así, ver a Kageyama le sorprendió. Pero pronto su forma y físico perfectos surgieron de nuevo, y se mordió el interior de la boca, maldiciéndole, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaba ése tío en el gimnasio? ¿Acaso no tenía vida?</p>
<p>Hinata se sentó en la cama, cediendo los condones a Kageyama, que se arrodilló entre sus piernas y no se estuvo de aprovechar para chupársela otra vez, haciendo que los hombros de Hinata se alzaran con un estremecimiento. Atsumu casi asintió, él también lo habría hecho.</p>
<p>Tras asegurarse de que era el lado correcto, Kegayama se incorporó a besar a Hinata mientras bajaba con cuidado la goma. El observador suspiró lentamente por la nariz, sintiendo sus piernas algo agarrotadas de estar levemente flexionadas y en la misma postura y su pantalón cada vez más apretado.</p>
<p>Y casi como si fuera parte de aquella escena, no se dio cuenta de que mientras Kageyama subía una rodilla a la cama y luego la otra para quedar sobre el regazo de Hinata, contuvo el aliento. Mientras se besaban las manos del pelirrojo sujetaban las nalgas del moreno, mientras éste se asistía con las suyas a guiarle a su interior. Ambos gimieron y Atsumu no pudo sostener más la mirada en ellos.</p>
<p>Miraba con intensidad el suelo del pasillo mientras a sus oídos llegaba la voz de su compañero y su adversario.</p>
<p>Pellizcando su pantalón, lo reajustó, mientras se debatía en cerrar la puerta, marcharse y decirle a los que les esperaban "vámonos sin ellos y ya nos alcanzarán" o si quedarse un poco más. Levantó la vista poco a poco para encontrarse una visión obscena, con Hinata tumbado en la cama, sujetado a ella por el peso de las de Kageyama, que agarraba sus muñecas (aunque solo alcanzaba a ver una de ellas). Pero sí podía ver el sexo de Hinata perderse en el de Kageyama. Atsumu suspiró discretamente, y sin pensárselo mucho, dirigió su mano hacia su propia entrepierna, ajustando su pantalón antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pensó, pero... Casi dio un grito.</p>
<p>Su móvil vibró justo antes de... en fin. Cerró aquellos dos impíos centímetros sin llegar a cerrar la puerta del todo y se alejó un par de pasos. Eran los demás preguntando si lo había encontrado, "Estoy llamando a Hinata y no me lo coge :(" escribía Bokuto. Se tomó un minuto, decidiendo qué responder. "Sí, enseguida vamos" y "No, aún no" eran las opciones que barajaba. Pero al final apagó la pantalla y aceptando que era mala persona por aquello, volvió a mirar.</p>
<p>Hinata estaba ahora sobre Kageyama, y Atsumu casi chasqueó la lengua porque no alcanzaba a ver más allá de la mitad de sus espaldas. Envidiaba sus besos y el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar, e incluso la risa de Hinata, que le pareció algo fuera de lugar.</p>
<p>- Una cama de hotel es una gran mejora desde la última vez -  murmuró, agazapado sobre el otro, que rió con voz grave entre dientes. Escuchar o ver reír a Kageyama era muy surrealista. Atsumu se había preguntado alguna vez si era capaz de hacerlo.</p>
<p>- Sí, la pila de colchonetas en el almacén no era lo ideal -  sonrió con malicia Kageyama. Atsumu arqueó una ceja, ¿cuándo debió ser aquella vez? Debía de haber sido hace años, pues sabía que tras graduarse sus caminos se habían separado.</p>
<p>Entonces tenías más pelo donde agarrar - gruñó el moreno, sujetando el pelo corto de la nuca de Hinata, que gimió antes de jadear -. Me lo corté como me lo pediste - Kageyama entonces se lanzó a besarle vorazmente.</p>
<p>La pasión que llenaba la habitación empezaba a irradiar calor sobre el rostro de Atsumu, que se sintió abrumado entonces.</p>
<p>Sus voces atragantadas llenaban la habitación, murmuraban sus nombres, reían cuando un movimiento era más torpe, y mientras se besaban, el sonido de sus cuerpos moviendo las sábanas ahogaba el silencio. Atsumu perdió de vista sus rostros, siendo el torso de Kageyama, sujetado por una mano de Hinata, que le hacía el amor tumbado a su espalda, levantando con la mano libre el pálido y torneado muslo de su amante.</p>
<p>El espía suspiró para sí. Les dejaría algo de intimidad. Bastante culpa y vergüenza tenía que asimilar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, del todo esta vez. Se incorporó y cuando se giró para volver con el pasillo por el que había llegado hasta allí, se encontró con un muro de gente a apenas unos pasos de él. Se le heló la sangre.</p>
<p>Hoshiumi, Bokuto y Ushijima caminaron hacia él, aunque fue el más bajito de ellos el que no esperó a llegar a su lado para regañarle, "¡No me dejes en visto, Miya!".</p>
<p>Éste quiso alejarse de la puerta, pero apenas alcanzó a dar un par de pasos atrás antes de que los tuviera encima. "Lo siento, iba a llamaros ahora" se excusó, juntando las manos en forma de disculpa.</p>
<p>- Yo no he conseguido contactar con Hinata - refunfuñó Bokuto, volviendo a mirar su móvil.</p>
<p>- Tampoco ha leído mis mensajes, pero bueno, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se junta con Kageyama - añadió Korai, encogiéndose de hombros.</p>
<p>Atsumu sintió una gota de sudor caer por su sien "Seh" rió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, acomodando todo lo discretamente que pudo su inconveniencia.</p>
<p>Ushijima, que había estado callado, se giró hacia la puerta y empezó a buscar en su bolsillo su propia llave.</p>
<p>Cojo la chaqueta y bajamos a la piscina, igual están allí.</p>
<p>La mente de Atsumu entró en pánico y se interpuso entre él y la puerta con una sonrisa exagerada</p>
<p>- ¿La chaqueta? ¿Para qué? No hace frío.</p>
<p>- Volveremos tarde y por la noche refresca - explicó Ushijima, sin entender por qué Miya se comportaba así -. Si es uno de tus números, déjalo para más tarde - dijo suave, pero seriamente. Los chistes no se le daban muy bien.</p>
<p>- ¡No, yo...! - exclamó Atsumu, que se vio interrumpido por la puerta, que se abrió para dejar salir un Kageyama que se guardaba la cartera en el bolsillo, y que al alzar la cabeza, se vio claramente confuso.</p>
<p>- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la mano aún sobre el picaporte de la puerta que cerró a su espalda.</p>
<p>Todos exclamaron, aliviados y contentos de haberle encontrado al fin.</p>
<p>- Estábamos buscándote, hemos decidido el restaurante y solo faltáis tú y Hinata - explicó Ushijima, ahora más visiblemente tranquilo.</p>
<p>- ¿Sabes dónde está? - añadió Bokuto rápidamente.</p>
<p>Kageyama se tomó unos segundos en pensar qué responder, pero lo hizo</p>
<p>- Id bajando y ahora iré a buscarle, solo voy a ir a la máquina a por una bebida isotónica -<br/>
dijo Kageyama, con seriedad, pero Atsumu pudo notar cierto temblor en su voz.</p>
<p>Todos suspiraron y Hoshiumi se quejó, pero para el alivio tanto de Kageyama como Atsumu, sus cuerpos se giraron hacia el pasillo. Atsumu se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa significativa que Kageyama no entendió. Le miró estrechando los ojos preguntándose a qué venía aquello, girándose hacia el lado opuesto.</p>
<p>Pero cuando parecía que todo iba a suceder sin ningún contratiempo, Ushijima se paró, "voy a coger mi chaqueta" y se giró hacia la puerta. Atsumu miró con horror, y Kageyama miró hacia atrás a tiempo de ver cómo la puerta se abría y de ella salía Hinata, en ropa interior para gritarle:</p>
<p>- ¡Cógeme algo de comer!</p>
<p>No entendía por qué Kageyama le miraba de aquella manera. Daba un poco de miedo. Se giró cuando vio que su mirada iba de él a más allá, y se encontró a la sombra de Ushijima y a las miradas sorprendidas de Bokuto y Hoshiumi. Atsumu se tapaba los ojos con la mano, aunque no entendía por qué.</p>
<p>Le recorrió un sudor frío mientras su voz temblaba al decir "Hola, chicos". Kageyama le iba a matar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>